So What I'm Competetive
by turtlegirls16
Summary: I just thought it would be cool to challenge the turtles a little so if you have more challenges please R&R.
1. Competitve

Based on one of Who am I. Well I'm just me's stories…

I Challenge Leonardo to a music playing off-thingy (Hey if your so smart you come up with a name for it).

I may not play the guitar but I'm good at the piano.

If anyone else has anything else I could challenge the turtles with please leave them in your reviews.

P.S. No crazy things like challenging Mikey to play chicken on railroad tracks, (or subway as the case may be). No, I want actual things that I can actually do.

P.S.S. And no fistfights with Raph or any of the other turtles, that will just get me killed, I'm not a good fighter, and I want to stay on the turtle's good side.

* * *

Leo tuned his guitar and strummed a few bars while his opponent (T-Girl) rehersed practice keys on her keyboard.

The whole family would be watching them compete.

As soon as everyone was settled on the couch, Leo started his song.

I was sittin on a bar stool  
In a barbecue joint in Tennessee  
When this ole boy walked in  
And he sat right down next to me

I could tell he'd been through some hard times  
There were tear stains on his old shirt  
And he said, Ya wanna know what ya get  
When you play a country song backwards?

Ya get your house back, ya get your dog back  
Ya get your best friend Jack back  
Ya get your truck back, ya get your hair back  
Ya get your first and second wives back

Your front porch swing, your pretty little thing  
Your bling, bling, bling and a diamond ring  
You get your farm and the barn and the boat and the Harley  
First night in jail with Charlie

It sounds a little crazy  
A little scattered and absurd  
But that's what you get  
When you play a country song backwards

Well, I never heard it said quite like that  
It hit me in the face 'cause that's where I?m at  
I almost fell flat out on the floor, he said  
Wait a minute, that's not all there's even more!

Ya get your mind back, your nerves back  
Your first heart attack back  
You get your pride back, get your life back  
And you get your first real love back

You get your big screen TV  
A DVD and a washing machine  
You get the pond and the lawn, and the bail, and the mower  
You get to go back where you don't know her

It sounds a little crazy  
A little scattered and absurd  
But that's what you get  
When you play a country song backwards, oh, that's all

We sat there and shot the bull  
About how it would be  
But if we could turn it all around  
And change this C R A P

Ya get your house back, ya get your dog back  
Ya get your best friend Jack back  
Ya get your truck back, ya get your hair back  
Ya get your first and second wives back

Your front porch swing, your pretty little thing  
Your bling, bling, bling and a diamond ring  
You get your farm and the barn and the boat and the Harley  
First night in jail with Charlie

Ya get your mind back, your nerves back  
Your first heart attack back  
You get your pride back, get your life back  
And you get your first real love back

You get your big screen TV  
A DVD and a washing machine  
You get the pond and the lawn, and the bail, and the mower  
You get to go back where you don't know her

It sounds a little crazy  
A little scattered and absurd  
But that's what you get  
When you play a country song backwards

Everyone whooped and hollered and clapped.

It was T-Girl's turn.

Ohh yeah yeah  
The situations turns around enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
So many times I don't know why  
But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Ohhh

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
Know I know why know we can make it  
If tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

Everyone clapped and whooped.

Now it was time for the judging.

The votes were taken up by Don who counted them up.

"Well it looks like we have a tie." He said astonished.

Everyone clapped.

"Wow you were great." T-Girl said shaking Leo's hand.

"You too". Leo said smiling.


	2. Cooking Contest

Mikey and T-Girl's eyes swept over the counter top.

Each family member had brought an ingredient that was to be used in whatever way possible in a recipe.

The contestants could also use other ingredients that were in the kitchen to make the recipe possible.

Leo had brought cream cheese.

Raph brought lemon juice.

Donnie brought rolled oats.

April brought pecans

Master Splinter brought cinnamon

And Casey brought powdered sugar.

Mikey and T-Girl stared at the ingredients that they had to work with, and it looked like it was going to be tough.

Angel the official timekeeper set the timer for 30mins.

"Ok chefs are you ready?" She asked.

Mikey and T-Girl nodded tying on their aprons.

"Ok, On your mark, Get set, GO!" She yelled starting the timer.

Mikey and T-Girl sprinted through the kitchen grabbing the stuff they needed.

T-Girl grabbed eggs, flour, sugar, milk, salt, butter, vanilla, chocolate chips, and baking soda.

Then she hurried to grab some of the "Must have" ingredients.

She grabbed the lemon juice, rolled oats, cinnamon, and pecans.

Mikey shared the ingredients that T-Girl had grabbed except he grabbed the baking powder.

They worked fast and finally got their creations in the oven.

Now they only had to figure out what to do with the last two ingredients.

The idea hit them at the same time.

"FROSTING!" They shouted then hurried to measure out what portions they needed.

They each made their own batch of cream cheese frosting.

Time was running out.

"5 minutes and 45 seconds!" Angel announced.

T-Girl opened the oven and pulled out her creations to let them cool and harden.

Mikey's Creation still needed a few minutes to cook.

He was sweating with anticipation.

Her creations finally cool enough to handle, T-Girl went to the task of frosting them.

"2 minutes 13 seconds!" Angel cried.

Mikey pulled his creation out and gently took it out of the pan so as not to tear it.

He quickly but carefully went to frosting it.

T-Girl had three more of her creations to frost.

Mikey was close to finishing his second layer.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1,0, times up step away from the counter!" Angel proclaimed.

Mikey and T-Girl put their hands up and backed away from the counter, breathing hard.

"Chefs you may tell the judges what you have made Mikey you first." Angel said.

"Alright dudes and dudettes, sensei, what I've made here is a simple white cake with cinnamon and chopped pecans, and a cream cheese frosting." Mikey said.

Everyone ooed and awed and clapped.

"Now you T-Girl." Angel said.

"Ladies and Gents of the judging board, I have made my secret recipe chocolate chip cookies with a layer of cream cheese frosting on them." T-Girl said.

Everyone ooed and awed and clapped again.

"And now for the taste test. Judges if you please, try a sample of both foods and judge which tastes better, no judgment will be made on the fact of if you know the chef or not, this is a fair contest." Angel said.

Everyone immediately went for the food.

Everyone tried a piece of each chef's food.

Finally after a long discussion the judges finally made up their minds of whose food they liked best.

The name of the chef was written on a piece of paper then given to Angel to announce.

"And the winner of the cooking contest is…. Michelangelo! Congrats!" Angel announced.

Everyone erupted into cheers.

Everyone dug into the food after that.

"Mmmm your cake is delicious Mikey." T-Girl said swallowing her piece.

"So are your cookies you need to give me the recipe sometime." Mikey said engulfing two cookies at once.

"YEAH!" His brothers agreed grabbing as many as they could.

"Same here." T-Girl said smiling.

* * *

**Hey guys T-Girl here! Wow Mikey is such a great cook, I mean I was pretty sure I was going to win but after I tasted his cake I knew why he won.**

**For all those chefs out there who are reading this here is the recipe to my secret recipe choco-chip cookies:**

**SECRET RECIPE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES  
.com**

½ cup rolled oats, regular or quick  
2¼ cups flour  
1½ tsp baking soda  
½ tsp salt  
¼ tsp ground cinnamon  
1 cup butter, softened  
¾ cup brown sugar, firmly packed  
¾ cup granulated sugar  
2 tsp vanilla extract  
1 tsp fresh lemon juice  
2 large eggs  
3 cups semi-sweet chocolate chips  
1½ cups chopped walnuts (optional)

1. Preheat oven to 350° F. Cover 2 baking sheets with parchment paper.

2. Place rolled oats in blender or food processor and process until finely ground. Combine ground oats, flour, baking soda, salt and cinnamon in mixing bowl.

3. In another bowl, cream butter, sugars, vanilla and lemon juice together using an electric mixer. Add eggs and beat until fluffy.

4. Stir the flour mixture into the egg mixture, blending well. Add chips and nuts (if desired) to the dough and mix well. Using ¼ cup of dough for each cookie, scoop round balls with an ice cream scoop and place 2½" apart on prepared baking sheets.

5. Bake until cookies are lightly browned, 16-18 minutes. Transfer to wire rack to cool completely. Store in a sealed container to keep them soft and chewy.

Yield: 2 dozen cookies  
**Recipe Source**: Easy to Bake, Easy to Make

**T-Girl is out! Peace!**


End file.
